1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the separation of gases and vapor compounds in a mixed stream, and particularly to a method and system for methane separation and purification from a biogas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taking, separating and purifying methane from Biogas generating sources, such as anaerobic digesters and landfills, allows for use of the purified methane as a substitute for natural gas. A conventional process for isolating and recovering pure methane gas from Biogas requires that the collected non-methane organic compounds (NMOC) be thermally destroyed in engines, combustors, flares or thermoxidizers. This thermal destruction of the Biogas's non-methane organic compounds (NMOC) results in the creation of carbon dioxide (a greenhouse gas) that further adds to global warming.
The inventors know of no process capable of separating and purifying methane from Biogas gases without the creation of carbon dioxide from the inevitable thermal destruction phase of the Biogas's purification process. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to separate Biogas gases, particularly non-methane organic compounds (NMOC), without the creation of carbon dioxide gas streams in order to provide a substantially purified methane stream interchangeable with natural gas.
Thus, a method and system for methane separation and purification from a biogas solving the aforementioned problems is desired.